


Harder Kurt!

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Kurt catches Finn jerking off to his clothes. Underage. No Blaine!





	

Kurt had a very stressful day at school. He and Rachel bickered over what solo to perform for their new found friendship, Mercedes and him gossiped over what happened that day and he got shoved in a locker, twice. He just wanted to relax and have ice cream while watching some tv show that wa salways on, some high school choir show that was loved by a lot people. He really liked it for some reason even though the plots were all over the place, and after season 4 it started to get boring and weird. But he still loved it through it's flaws. He got home after school, apparently Finn was sick and INSISTED he couldn't come to school an that he was dying. He walked in the house expecting Finn to be asleep on the couch watching some sport game, but he wasn't there. Instead all that was there was a blanket, and underwear.   
"God dammit I've told Finn to out his dirty clothes away in the laundry room or his room." Kurt sighed to himself knowing he would have to have a talk with him. He tip toed upstairs wondering that he was probably in the shower so he went to his room. He heard rustling coming from his room and thought Finn was probably putting something gross to prank him or laugh at him. He barged in expecting Finn to be messing around or doing something stupid but was he wrong. There was Dinn, smelling his clothes and jerking off.   
"OH GOG OH GOD OH GOD YESS FUCK ME KURT OH GOD IM CUMMI....AHHHHH KURT?! Wha...what are you doing here?!" Finn asked in the heat of the moment. His sperm was all over Kurts underwear and socks. He was mortified and his 7 inc clock was jut hanging out for Kurt to see. He tried covering it it up behind Kurts pillow.   
"OH MY GOD FINN WHY ARE YOU MASTERBATING IN MYYY ROOM?!" Kurt shrieked at him. He starred at Finns dick and started salavaing. He wondered if his asshole was as delicious as he hoped it was. He started walking torwards him slowly. Finnbacked away thinking he was gonna get hit, instead Kurt smashed their lips together. They made out passionately and Finn dropped Kurt underwear and socks knowing he was gonna get better. Kurt pushed Finn on the bed and started piping his own clothes off. He couldn't stand it, he needed to fuck someone. And Finn was perfect. Finn moaned and groaned knowing that Kurts 9 1/2 inch dick was about to penetrate him. Kurt was bigger than anyone Finn has seen in the locker room. He made Puck look like a child. Kurt grabbed his lube from his bedside table ad starting rubbing his dick with it. Finn became impatient and wanted him now. This wasn't the first time Finn had masterbated to Kurts clothes but now he was going to get his prize, and it was cumming!   
"ugh KURT FUCK ME! Oh, oH mY gODDDD! Ahhh KURT FUCK ME AHHH YESS!" Finn panted out in deep breathes. Kurt started fucking Finn slowly. He sped up quickly and soon was vigorously pumping in and out of Finn. Kurt had renamed of the moment where he would be slamming Finn on the bed and fucking him liek a whore and now it was becoming true. Kurt could barley contain himself. He knew he was cumming, and it was happening now!  
"Auhhh oh god, oh GOD FINN IM CUMMING! FUCK YOURE SO TIIIIGHT!" Kurt yelled as he pumped in and out of Finn Hudsons tight ass. Kurt came inside of Finn Hudson it 10 seconds later. His spearmint was all over the place, in Finn's asshloe, Finns dick, and on both of their stomaches. Their spearmint was mixed together on Finns tummy.   
"Oh god that was fantastic, it was orgasmic! Ughhhh!! Oh god there is spearmint all inside me!" Finn grounded as he realized what he and Kurt had just done.   
"Ummm...so... what does this mean for us now Finn?" Kurt asked. Finn greeted him with a kiss on the lips and hugging his shoulders as Kurt out his hands on Finn's waist.   
"I think this makes us a couple!" Finn responded, with a glob of cum on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. How did I do?


End file.
